dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Journal Stone (3.5e Equipment)
Also know as an Event Rock, this strange orb is smooth except for ten small marbles embedded around a small, depressable circle on the top and a flat botton. The circle has a strange symbol inscribed on it: An equalateral triangle over a single solid line. Its bottom is flat so that it can be set on a table or other flat, horizontal surface to be operated or carried. When first touched, the marbles all glisten with a white internal fire for a moment, which then disappears. Almost immediately thereafter, a small three-dimensional projected image of creature of the creator's choosing (chosen when the item is made) appears, apparently standing on the middle button. He explains the operation of the device to the general public, though facing the nearest living creature. The image is the size of diminutive creature, though correctly proportioned for a creature of its kind. The image seems blissfully unaware of any surroundings or events happening around it. The introductory explanation can be skipped by pressing the middle button. To operate the device, the user indicates a marble by touching it. Touching a marble causes it to gleam with a white internal light for as long as the marble remains activated. Each marble can perfectly record up to ten minutes of both audio and video of its immediate surrondings (radius of 30 feet). Anything that could be perceived a regular human is perceived by the stone all at once. Physical barriers impede the stone's perception as they impede a creature's perception. To record into a marble, the device must first be awakened, then a marble chosen by touch. Then the center button is depressed. Pressing quickly starts recording at the end of any existing recording in the marble, or at the beginning if no recording exists. Attempting to continue recording into a marble that is full causes the instructor image to reappear and inform the user that the marble is full, and that it must have its contents erased to record anything into it. Pressing for five seconds begins recording from the beginning erasing any existing recordings in the marble. After the device has begun to record, it can be pickup up and carried without disturbing which marble it is recording into. Pressing the center button again stops the device recording. Recording can be played back by touching a marble and staying in contact with it for five seconds. This causes any recording stored in the marble to play, producing sounds, smell, temperature, and a hemisphere of three-dimensional images on a plane immediately above the stone (5 feet = 1 inch). Anyone in the area can watch the recording. The three-dimensional image includes terrain, creatures, objects, and structures within the stone's range of perception (30-foot radius). Anything a normal human could have heard in its position is recorded perfectly (allowing for listen checks to be understood if necessary). Any smells of temperatures produced are harmless and merely function enough to more accurately portray the recording's contents. Playback can be ceased by touching the marble that is being played back or by depressing the center button. After 5 minutes of inactivity (not being handled and not recording), the stone deactivates and must be reawakened to be used again. This device records the auditory, visual, thermal, and olfactoral surroundings. For devices that record the personal sight or hearing of a creature, see the Ear Scribe or Eye Scribe, respectively. Prerequisites: CL 11th; Craft Wondrous Item; mage's lucubration, programmed image, prying eyes; 59,400 gp + 4752 XP. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Equipment Category:Magic Category:Wondrous Item